Death Note Snapshots
by ShinigamiRose
Summary: MelloxMatt Snapshots.


Title: Faithful

Characters: Mello and Matt

rated: G

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the wonderful Mello or Matt, although I dream about it, it isn't like that. I just admire

them. This is the night before they both died, so enjoy. Oh and Matt belongs to Mello, so keep it that way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what do you think? You want to go through with it?"

The blond haired boy turned to smile at his slightly taller red haired partner, Matt, as the corners of his normally scowling face seemed to curl up towards the corners of his cheeks. A sinister wicked grin transformed the face of the boy, making him look more cunning than usual, he looked to his taller friend as he waited for an answer, he had been briefing him on the newest plan that he had came up with.

Matt seemed to grin almost in a mocking fashion to his partner. He inhaled the smoke of the increasingly shorter cigarette that he held in between his fingers, but with each exhale of nicotine his smile seemed to become less and less playful, knowing that his friend Mello was obviously not htinking completley straight and logically. He sighed again, the nicotine was wearing off, he would need to make a trip to the store very soon seeing that his cartridge of smokes was almost desolate. He wondered sometimes why he smoked, he knew the hazards and yet he still didn't quit. Maybe the nicotine calmed him down, they certainly stopped his jittery action movement. Maybe it also made him more open towards the blonde's sometimes idiotic and brainless schemes, heck how would he really know? He couldn't deny knowing that Mello was really brillaint, he had known him since he was little boy at the Whammy House. He kept inhaling the smoke and nicotine, he looked up at the sky to him it looked like nothing but gray and gloomy wearther. It seemed like something that didn't really matter to him, he didn't want to live such a boring life. What fun was there if there was the same old thing to look forward too? Finally inhaling the rest of his cigarette, he groaned before then whipping the rest of the stubby embers to thte ground, and then grinding them out with the heel of his boot. Making a mental not to buy some more before the night was over, that is if he ever got the chance to do it again.

He was a little glad that Mello had called him up and told him to find where he was again, back at the Whammy house when Mello left it was so damned boring. Being with Mello made life so much fun, everything seemed more interesting with the guy around. He felt the buzz of the nicotine start to grow thin. Hopefully it would carry him through a few more hours, he would need an extra boost for this new plot. He really didn't want to use up all his remaining smokes before the plan had been set into motion, he guessed that it would be a long night. Glancing at the now impatient blond haired boy, Matt cocked a half attempted smirk, but he noticed the even more increasing impatience of the boy, he knew that Mello had a short fused temper, he finally gave up and shoved his hands into his tight fitting jeans and looked back at the boy in defeat.

"Fine, sounds good, let's do this thing." he said grimly, he really didn't agree with this plan, the outcome seemed ominous. Something in his gut told him that something would go wrong with his idea, but hell sometimes he was wrong. He blinked after he saw the response that Mello showed him, the increasing sinister grin was back.

Mello nodded finally and took out a chocolate bar, ripping off the paper he bit into it before then mumbling "Good choice Matt. Very good choice."

Matt shrugged, he knew that either way he wouldn't have been able to say 'no' to Mello. He chuckled, "What ever you say Mello."

"Well then, Get going stupid." was Mello's response. He was kidding, Matt was a brilliant guy when he really put himself up to it. Finally, he would best Near at something, Matt's help would assure that.

Matt knew that Mello would succeed in beating Near, he had complete faith in his best friend. Either way, if it was to be fate that this would kill them, if Mello were to die trying to beat his long time rival.

Matt would gladly and faithfully die for him.


End file.
